As Normal As It's Gonna Get
by Max1098
Summary: Sequel to 'The More Boys I Meet, The More I Love My Dog'. With Missy's career taking off and a new boyfriend; Missy's in for the biggest ride yet. Trying to balance her new record deal and her normal school life is harder then she thinks. -Not to mention her twin brother's and her best friend's complicated relationship. How much can a 15 year old handle? JerryxOC JackxKim
1. Chapter 1 Bone Dance

**Hey! :) Welcome to the sequel of 'The More Boys I Meet, The More I love my Dog' :) **

**Thank y'all for sticking around throughout that whole story and I hope y'all stick around for this entire story as well! :)**

**Anybody who's seen Hannah Montana will reconize this made-up song :) I obvouisly didn't write it, but it is indeeed from an episode of Hannah Montana, so I don't own it! **

**Anyway, this doesn't have much couple stuff in it, but this chapter just shows how important music is to Missy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 'The Bone Dance' from Hannah Montana or Kickin' It. -How many times do I have to tell y'all this? **

* * *

untitled_415/set?id=72341604&lid=2251930

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,_

_ Just by my attitude. _

_I can take my laptop, record a snapshot,_

_ And change a point-of-view._  
_ I just entered this brand new world,_

_ And I'm so open hearted. _

_I know I got a long way to go but _

_I'm I'm just getting started._  
_ I'm over my head _

_And I know it, I know it. _

_I'm doing my best _

_Not to show it, to show it. _

_Whatever it takes to be,_

_ What I was meant to be, _

_I'm gonna try. _

_Cause I'm living the dream And I know it, _

_I know it I'm trying my best _

_N__ot to blow it, to blow it _

_And I know everything will be fine _

_With me, myself, and time (and time, and time, time...)_  
_ I go where life takes me, _

_But some days it makes me, _

_Wanna change my direction. _

_Sometimes it gets lonely, _

_But I know that it's only,_

_ A matter of my perception._  
_ I just entered this brand new world, _

_And I'm so open hearted. _

_I know I got a long way to go but _

_I'm- I'm just getting started._  
_ I'm over my head _

_And I know it, I know it. _

_I'm doing my best _

_Not to show it, to show it. _

_Whatever it takes to be, _

_What I was meant to be,_

_ I'm gonna try. _

_Cause I'm living the dream _

_And I know it, I know it I'm trying my best _

_Not to blow it, to blow it _

_And I know everything w__ill be fine _

_With me, myself, and time_  
_ And baby, there's nothing like this moment. _

_To just be real and let the truth be spoken. _

_Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken. _

_Turn the light in my head into something golden. _

_If I just try, _

_More love. _

_If I just try. _

_More love. _

_Then I'll find, myself, in time._  
_ I'm over my head_

_ And I know it, I know it. _

_I'm doing my best _

_Not to show it, to show it. _

_Whatever it takes to be, _

_What I was meant to be, I'm gonna try._  
_ I'm over my head _

_And I know it, I know it. _

_I'm doing my best _

_Not to show it, to show it. _

_Whatever it takes to be, _

_What I was meant to be, _

_I'm gonna try. _

_C__ause I'm living the dream _

_And I know it, I know it _

_I'm trying my best _

_Not to blow it, to blow it _

_And I know everything will be fine _

_With me, myself, and time_  
_ I'll find, myself,_

_ in time. _

_I know,_

_ I'll find, _

_myself, _

_in time._

"That was great, Missy!" Talia congratulates from the other side of the recording room. I smile, "Thanks Talia." "Okay, I think we've got everything." She says, looking down at a clipboard. "Does that mean I can go?" I ask.

Talia laughs, "Of course, Sweetheart." "YES." I'd been in this booth recording for the past 6 months and I've spent a heaping 7 hours in this booth today; I'm ready for bed. I take the headphones off and hang them up and walk out of the booth to see the guys standing there.

"Sounds great!" Jack says, handing me a water bottle. I take it, "I'm exhausted." I say flopping on the couch next to Jerry. The guys chuckle and shake their heads at me. "Missy, are you ready for the Biology test tomorrow?" Milton asks. My head shoots up, "Biology what now?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at my nerdy friend.

"Biology Test..." Milton says.. "PLEASE don't tell me you forgot!" Milton whined. I sat up straight and fiddled with my water bottle. "..I've just been really busy. -Since my albums coming out in a month, Mr. John is pushing me hard to get all these songs done and recorded. - I haven't found time to study." Milton sighs, "Missy, you better pass this test tomorrow, you're grades are starting to slip, and you know your Granddad."

I roll my eyes. Boy, do I. He says School first; Karate and Music later. It's true, since I've gotten my record deal, my grades have dropped from an A in almost everything to C's. -I hate getting bad grades but there's SO much to do and I can only find time for some of it. -It just so happens school is not #1 on my mind.

"Yeah, I know, I know." I slap my thighs, "I promised him though that I'd get a good grade on this next Bio test. Don't worry, I've got this under control."

**~Kickin' It Theme Song!~**

untitled_331/set?id=70828431&lid=2251930

The next morning, me and Jack meet the guys by our lockers. "Ready Missy?" Kim asks me. I nod, putting my books in my locker. "Yes. I am beyond ready. I was up until 2am studying. I'm gonna nail this test!"

**~Screen Flip~**

untitled_570/set?id=78582435

"Shoot." I say, looking at my bio test from yesterday. All I see is red X's everywhere. I cringe and run my fingers through my hair. A D?

Ha-ha.

A. D? HAHAHAHA.

Sorry, not the time.

"I can't believe it," I slouch down on the 'planter' and flip through the test, "I thought I really had it. I studied until 2 am. 2AM!"

Jack grabs my test from me, "OH come on, it can't be," ...Then he takes a look at it. "OH My. ...Yeah... Good luck showing this thing to Granddad."

I groan, covering my face with my hands.

"Missy," I look up at Milton who now has my test. "Since when does photography have _anything _to do with photothynsis?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"WHAT?" I stand up and grab the test back from him.

OH my gosh.

-I was so tired from recording and studying that I completely went into some sort of "Sleep Mode" and I completely tanked the test. I know that photothynsasis... or how ever you spell that (I told you; A's to C's.) , is when a plant uses the sun to make it's own food...Right?

So, anyway, I know that, but the teacher doesn't and that's why she gave me a D and I can only imagine what my Grandfather is going to say when he see's this...

**~Screen Flip~**

"Missy..." My granddad shakes his head infront of me.

"I-I'm sorry! I studied until 2am trying to get ready for the test but I was so tired that I-"

My granddad cuts me off, "Said Photothynasis has something to with photography?" He raises an eyebrow in my direction.

"I'm sorry."

My granddad nods and rubs his head, "Missy,"

"Granddad, I'm trying! Really! It's just really hard with the record deal and everything and us going to France next week for the tournament and-"

"Hold on." He says holding a hand up. "When's the mid-term?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow in his direction before saying, "Friday."

"Well," He signs my test and hands it back to me. "You might want to think about canceling your plane ticket because you're not going."

"WHAT?" I yell.

I can't not go to France! The guys need me! Rudy needs me! They're not going to get away with only 2 black belts in Paris!

"-Unless you get aleast a...B on your mid-term." I groan.

"I guess I'm not going then."

"Missy- remember. You can do anything you set your mind too, and remember our deal?"

I nod, "School first, music and karate later." I say in a monotone.

"Good girl." He says patting my head, before heading off into the living room.

I watch him go with a raised eyebrow.

My family... what are you gonna do?

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

untitled_575/set?id=78734618&lid=2251930

"YOU WHAT?" Rudy yells at me, but you have to know Rudy when he's actually mad and worried about YOU or when he's just worried about HIMSELF.

...This is a 'only worried about HIMSELF' kind of time.

I cringe, "Sorry."

"Missy," Rudy starts pacing around the dojo. "I can't go to Paris with only two black belts; We'll get creamed! Not to mention we'll be the laughing stock! Your and Jack's flips are what got us into this tournament."

Jerry walks over to me and slings an arm around my shoulder, "Take it easy on her, Rudy. She's got a lot of stuff going on."

I smile up at him and mouth, "Thank You." to which he smiles and nods in response.

"WE HAVE NO TIME!" Rudy says, over-dramatically.

I stifle a laugh, "What now?"

"Missy, you HAVE to pass that exam; so go home and study! Do nothing else," Rudy pushed me towards the door. "NOTHING!"

"...uh... OK?"

"Don't say anything! Just go!" Rudy yells at me.

I make a face and hold my hands up in surrender; walking out of the door.

What are you gonna do; you can't pick your friends.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

I'm sitting in my living room; TRYING to study, but I can't memorize this stuff for some reason. The test is tomorrow and there is no way I'm gonna pass if I can't remember this stuff.

And no; I will NEVER resort to cheating. Even if it means missing out on Paris. ...Every girl's dream.

COME ON, MISSY! Focus, you can do this! After another half an hour, I close the book with defeat.

"I can't do this." I groan, putting my head in my hands.

"Knock, Knock." I hear Jerry say at the front door.

I stand up and brush carrot cake crumbs off my dress, "Hi guys. In here."

The warriors come in with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"SOO?" Kim asks hopefully.

I groan and pick up my bio text book, "I've been staring at these pages for HOURS and it won't plant in my brain!" I yell, throwing the book on the couch. All the warriors except Jerry and Jack took a step back.

"I just have to face it; I can't learn Biology; it's useless! It's not like... some new dance!" I say, flailing my arms around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Jack nods, "You do pick up on those pretty fast."

Milton pipes up, "And the combo's at Karate! You nail those the first time around. Your memory is great!"

My hands drop to my sides, "Yeah, when it's fun stuff like that! But, Biology IS NOT FUN."

Eddie shrugs, "Well... What about those boring dances you have to do with your dance crew?"

"-It's still dancing." I tell him.

"And you get all the new stuff down when Rudy shows you." Jerry adds.

I pick up the book and flip to the page with the human skeleton (How am I supposed to remember 206 bones? ...Or however many there are.), "Yeah, but the Biology teacher doesn't stand up in front of the class and go," I search the skeleton on the page for the bone names.

Looking at the book I say, "Tibia," and I point to my Tibia in my leg, "Fibula," then I point to my Fibula near my ankle, "Clavicle Rib," I say pointing to my rib then putting my hand on my hip, "We call this the Humorous" I say holding my other arm up in a football goal position. "and that's no fib. -IF only it could be that easy." I say throwing my book back on the couch.

"Missy," Milton says, wide-eyed. "Do you know what you just did?"

I shake my head, "No. ...What I do?"

"You made up a song! About Biology!" Kim yells, excitedly.

"What?" I ask.

Milton comes up to me, "Where's your Fibula?"

I pick my foot up, "Right here." I point to my Fibula.

Milton makes a face at me and I have to look at him like he's crazy for a minute before I get it.

"OHHHHH!"

Jack laughs, "Missy don't you see? All you have to do to pass this test is write a song!"

"About the human skeleton?" Animal skeleton's are ok, basically cuz I love animals and I would really like to do something with animals one day. Plus, Jerry teaches me a lot of animal stuff that he's learning from the Seaford Animal Park. -Interesting stuff actually.

But why do I need to know what's INSIDE my body?

Ew.

No offense to my body.

"YES!" The warriors yell at me.

"That might actually work! ...Let's write a song!"

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

cgi/set?id=78735058

"And now I take it home, with the Partial bone; It might be crazy, but I learn that way. Temporal and Frontal too; and now I'm finally through. -That makes 206; I've found a way that clicks." I finish showing the Warriors my dance and song I made up and they where right; I remember everything! This test is going to be AWESOME.

...As awesome as a Biology test can be, anyway.

The Warriors make a face at each other before Eddie starts rapping, "We're going to England, we're going to France."

"We're going to Europe," Milton starts rapping too.

I laugh as all the boys say, "Cuz she learned how to... memorize all the stuff. Fricky, Fricky, now, Word." They rap with using bizzare dance moves.

I laugh, "TO THE TEST!" I say, over-dramatically pointing to the room and walking into the room with everybody following me.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"No talking, no cheating, no texting and no funny business... Mr. Martinez." Our Biology teacher, Mrs. Pots (Don't make fun of her for it... You'll be her newest skeleton in her room.) says as she glares at Jerry who is in the seat next to me.

"Love you too, Mrs. Pots!" Jerry jokes as she makes her way to the front of the room.

"Shut up, Martinez. Okay, you have exactly 45 minutes; good luck."

I look at Jerry who gives me a smile and nod and I take a deep breath; turning towards my paper.

_Question 1: Name the 3 bones that make up the arm._

Okay... that's the... Humorous, the Radius and... Hey. Not a problem.

_When I milk the cows, on uncle Earl's farm _(Long story, don't ask.) _I use the Ulna bone, that is in my arm._

The only problem with this is that I accidently was doing the motions... to big... with it.

And I defiantly didn't help that I yelled, "MOO YA!" when I finished.

"BREWER!" I look up to see Mrs. Potts standing above me.

I smile up at her, "Hi, Mrs. Potts! I was just uh..." Thinking fast and stupid I say, "stretching a cramp!"

"You better not be sending signals!" She warned me.

"No, no, no cheating, REALLY, I'm just taking the test."

She nods, "Well, Okay, just do it with out," She makes weird hand motions, "all this."

I nod and she heads back up to her desk.

But just as I start to answer the next question with the dance moves; Mrs. Potts pulls out a pair of binoculars and stares at me with them.

I smile at her and wave, only to have her wave back.

I look back down at my paper.

I'm dead.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

I am now the only person left who is taking the test.

I mouth, "HELP" to Jerry who nods and tries to distract Mrs. Potts with the help of the guys. Unfortunatly...

"Brewer! That's it, you're test is over!" She says, grabbing my test.

"But, I'm not cheating, I know the answers! Really!"

"Yeah, well, I suggest you march yourself down to the prinicpal's office."

"But-"

She holds up her hand and points to the door, "Go. When you see your boyfriend; you're there." I roll my eyes because Jerry is still in the room with us.

I get up and start to leave but as soon I begin to walk out, I figure I failed the test anyway so what else do I have to loose?

"Everybody knows the bones, just had to find a way. Everybody knows what I'm talking bout; that's how I'll get an A."

"Brewer!"

Jerry stands up, "Hey! Give her a chance! It's not like the study techniques you're teaching us are doing anything!"

I smile at him while Mrs. Potts glares at me and JErry before crossing her arms over her chest. I let out a sigh and smile.

_My body's many parts. And this is where it starts._

_Phalanges I have 10 and Metatarsals then._

_I've got some Tarsals too; I'll put em in my shoe. _

_The Fibula is next, according to my text._

_Then comes the Tibia; that ain't no fibia._

_And now I'm up to my knee, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_The Patella tella to me._

_We're doing the bone dance, you study the answers; _

_Again and again til I get it right._

_We're doin the bone dance, you dance and you learn it and we won't mess up this test._

_We'll get it perfect._

The class claps and stands up and starts to learn the moves.

"That's it, Brewer! I'm getting the Principal."

"What?" Me and the warriors ask as they come up to me.

"Why?" Milton asks.

Mrs. Potts smiles, "-I want you to show him that dance. -It's the best study technique I've ever seen."

"Clearly." Milton says, proudly.

"I came up with it, ding dong." I tell him, crossing my arms.

He sticks his tongue out at me and I roll my eyes.

Mrs. Potts does some really weird movements as I smile at her, "By the way, you got an A. WORD."

When we give her a look she heads out of the room.

"Wait-" Kim says. "You know what this means?"

I smile at her, "WE'RE GOING TO FRANCE!" We yell together before hi-fiving.

"OW..." The boys complain, messing with their ears.

Me and Kim laugh, "Yeah... 17 hours of that. On a Plane. With no way out." Kim teases.

The boys make horrified looks while me and Kim laugh hysterically to ourselves.

I'm back.

* * *

**Okay, that could have been better, but I really like it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 A Little Green Monster part 1

**Heyyy! I'm back! I'm so happy y'all liked the first chapter! I know I have been SERIOUSLY lacking Kick... but this one will have LOADS of Kick... Just a warning ;)**

**disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It Or JONAS. If I did, I would not be on here... Now would I?**

**PS Part of this chapter is from the JONAS episode "Frantic Romantic" so I don't own those lines or the story line!**

**PPS This is part 1! I have no idea how many parts this will be.**

* * *

cgi/set?id=80443720

_We were both heading different ways_  
_ Both in a rush, trying to get away_  
_ I ran into you, like a crash of thunder_  
_ Out in the rain, waiting for the bus_  
_ We started talking about different stuff_  
_ And it's true, there's an eight world wonder_  
_ And from now on_

_ You're not as lonely as you think you are_  
_ I'm trying to tell you_

_ Anything you want boy, I can make it happen_  
_ We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie_  
_ Anytime a day boy, i'll be your distraction_  
_ We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie_

_ You're not as lonely as you think you are_  
_ I'm trying to tell you_

_ Anything you want boy, I can make it happen_  
_ We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie, sweetie_

_ I'm down to take any glass of wine_  
_ I stay up late, and I struck your time_  
_ When i'm with you, I feel a different hunger_  
_ You held my hand, and you didn't let go_  
_ I'm gonna kiss you now, I though you should know_

_ I know when it's true, there's an eighth world wonder_  
_ And from now on_

_ You're not as lonely as you think you are_  
_ I'm trying to tell you_

_ Anything you want boy, I can make it happen_  
_ We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie_  
_ Anytime a day boy, i'll be your distraction_  
_ We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie_

_ You're not as lonely as you think you are_  
_ I'm trying to tell you_

_ Anything you want boy, I can make it happen_  
_ We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie_

_ Anything you want boy, anything you need_  
_ Anything you want boy, anything you need_

_ Anything you want boy, I can make it happen_  
_ We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie_  
_ Anytime a day boy, i'll be your distraction_  
_ We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie_

_ You're not as lonely as you think you are_  
_ I'm trying to tell you_

_ Anything you want boy, I can make it happen_  
_ We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie_  
_ Anytime a day boy, i'll be your distraction_  
_ We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie_

_ You're not as lonely as you think you are_  
_ I'm trying to tell you_  
_ That all I wanna do, is be truth to you_  
_ And give you satisfaction, sweetie, sweetie yeah_

"And that's a night guys!" I turn to the guys who look like sweating monkeys. ...It's quite gross actually. I place my mic back in it's stand and hop off the stage. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kim put her notebook in her bag. I smile and wave her over but she shakes her head and heads out of the mall and towards her house. I make a face at her retreating figure before turning to the boys who where standing around me, waiting for an answer to some unknown question.

"What?" I ask them once I see their faces. "You didn't hear a word we just said, did you?" Milton asks, a knowing look on his face. I try to fight it but then I slouch my shoulders, "Not a word." The boys let out an angry breath. "MISSY!" "What?! Sorry! I was just... caught up about something but it's all good!" I yell in a rush. They all give me a strange look.

"...What aren't you telling us?" Jerry asks slowly. It was my turn to let out an angry breath. "NOTHING!" I yell defensively, raising my arms in defense, accidently whacking Milton in the face. "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! ...Have you gotten stronger?" Milton asks as he covers his nose. "Oh my gosh, Milton, I'm so sorry!" He shook his hand in response. "It's alright," With his nose plugged,his voice sounds very nasal-y. "We said that that song was a little different then your other's. Any reason why?" Jerry asks.

"Nope. Gotta go. BYE." I yell before taking off towards the gym and grabbing my bag on the way. "She's weird." Jack laughs, shaking his head. "And that surprises you because...?" Eddie asks, smiling. Jack smacks him over the head and looks at me retreating into the gym. Shaking his head, he says, "Lets just go to Phil's."

* * *

cgi/set?id=85849307

"Okay, I don't understand. There's like a hundred reporters and photographers outside. Does anybody know what's going on?" Jack asks, pacing up and down the hallway. "THIS IS WHY WE SHOULD HAVE NOT GONE TO THAT PARTY LAST NIGHT!" Milton yells, running up the hallway. The boys make a face at him, "What?" Jerry asks. "It was a party for Starr Records." Eddie says. "PARTY's ARE EVIL!" Milton yells over-dramatically, tossing a magazine at Jack.

"Oh no." Jack says looking at the cover story. _Missy Anderson's twin brother, Jack Anderson, found himself a girlfriend last night at Starr Records new artist party. Kathrine Dot is in a new Horror movie coming out next month "Closet of Terror 2: The Evil Shoe Scorpion." _Jack bangs his head on the locker behind him. "Oh you know, I saw Closet of Terror 1 and I think the only thing that was scary was Kathrine's acting." Jerry laughs, pointing to the picture of Jack with Kathrine's arms around him.

"I can't believe it. Because I'm a nice guy and I..." Jack points to the picture on the next page where he's handing Kathrine her bracelet. "Quote, "Give her a diamond bracelet". -I picked it up because she dropped it!" Jack yells, exasperated. Jack's phone goes off. "Uh- I got this, man." Jerry says, grabbing Jack's phone from his hand. "NO! HE'S NOT DATING KATHRINE DOT! LEAVE HIM ALONE! ...Oh this is his best friend, Swag Master of Seaford High, Jerry Martinez. ...No, I'm dating his sister. ...Missy Anderson?" Jack rolls his eyes while Milton drops his hands to his sides in a dramatic fashion. "...Starr Record's new recording artist? ... Seriously? You know more about a story that just happened," Jerry looks down at his watch. "Not even 12 hours ago then a new recording artist. ...She's been signed for 6 months. ...YES. ...NO! I'm not spilling anything about my best friend's personal life! ... ...XCube 180... Really? ...WELL. I can tell you he's kind of in love with his best friend, Ki-" "OKAY! I want my phone back." Jack says, grabbing the phone from Jerry and ending the call.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm sure it'll all blow over in a couple days. Plus, it's not like anybody believes that stuff anyway." Eddie says, slapping a hand on Jack's shoulder. At that moment, I run through the hallway like a madwoman. "JACK!" I run up to him and latch onto him, shaking his shoulders. "WHAT's UP WITH KATHRINE DOT! DUDE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE WITH KIM!" Jack makes a face at me and shakes me off of him. "How has the paparazzi not gotten a picture of you going on a crazy fit yet?" Jack asks, as I step away from him. "I don't know! THEY TAKE THINGS OUT OF CONTEXT." I make a "you're unbelievable face" at him. "THAT's WHAT THEY DO, DUMBO!" I yell back at him.

"Seriously, nobody's going to take this seriously. Besides your insane sister." Eddie says. I make an offended face as I cross my arms. Kim walks by and holds her hand up to Jack. "Don't even talk to me." "UGH." all the boys groan, but Jack goes after her. "It's all gossip. None of it's true. We where at the same party," Kim wasn't able to go, she had to watch her little cousin. "They took a picture of us." Jack consoles. Kim makes a face at him, "Of you giving her a braclet." "It was her bracelet! She dropped it, I picked it up!" Kim takes a sigh of relief.

"Wait- are you jealous?" Milton asks, raising an eyebrow at her. Kim laughs fakely, "What? Jealous? No! I wouldn't even go there. Maybe you're jealous." Jack makes a face at her, "...Of what?" "Exactly. Of what." I face palm. Seriously?

* * *

_**I know that's a really , REALLY short chapter, but ****I really owed you guys an update. Review and I'll update faster! :)**_

_**Xoxo, WASABI!**_

_**~Max1098**_


End file.
